geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Time
Game Time '''is a 2.1 Insane Demon created by SimilarAMZ. It is a 2-player level that is based off many flash games that SimilarAMZ likes, which are shown below in the separate sections. Gameplay * '''0-4% Space Is Key At the beginning, the player needs to jump over some blocks (which act as spikes) and texts will appear, saying: "Hello!", "This is a mix of flash games that I like.", "I hope you enjoy!" Then, the player goes to the introduction: Game Time and a cube breaks a star. *'5-17% Heart Star and World's Hardest Game' **'Heart Star: '''In Heart Star, the player will use the spacebar to jump and the mouse (Player 2) to change between red and blue. Purple blocks, however, will remain solid. **'World's Hardest Game: The gameplay resembles the original one. The player controls the red cube which is a wave and avoids the moving blue balls. *'''18-32% Crazy Tracker and Light Bot **'Crazy Tracker:' The player controls a ship and has to pass through several metallic obstacles to get to the next part. **'Light Bot:' The player has to use the space bar to switch between walk, turn right, turn left and light and use the mouse to choose. The solution is in the walkthrough. *'33-46% Spikes Tend to Kill You and Exit Path' **'Spikes Tend to Kill You: '''Here, the player needs to control a mini cube and avoid spikes and yellow bits shoot out. **'Exit Path: The player controls a mini robot and avoid a large amount of sawblades, spikes and many obstacles. Fly to avoid obstacles. Also very simple. *'''47-58% Fear Less and Last Egg Alive **'Fear Less:' The player uses the spacebar to jump and mouse to concentrate on the attack. They have to click when the arrow touches the red in the attack bar. They also have to jump over mushrooms to stay alive. **'Last Egg Alive: '''The player uses the space bar to jump and mouse to use a power (Laser or shrink). Jump over spikes and jump in boxes to reach the end. *'59-69% Click Drag Type and Pong''' **'Click Drag Type: '''Use space bar to turn left and mouse to turn right. The color the player needs to go to will appear in the ball. Go to the right colors to reach the end. If the player manages to finish it before the time limit, the screen will say "Good Job Please Wait". **'Pwong: The player has to use the space bar and arrow keys to control the paddle. The paddle becomes shorter and the balls become faster after a while. The player must ensure both balls do not pass any of the paddles. *'''70-81% Tower of Heaven and Anbot **'Tower of Heaven: ' The player controls a mini robot. They have to fly through spikes and not touch the light-colored blocks, as they are actually not solid. Reach the stairs to pass this part. **'Anbot: '''This has two parts. In the first part, the player has to use the spacebar to change the saws' positions so the Anbot can pass through. In the second part, three ships will pursue the player, who has to avoid the lasers using the spacebar to go up and the mouse to go down. *'82-100% Spewer, The I of it + Ending''' **'Spewer:' Use the spacebar to jump and the mouse to spew or float, like a swing copter. Pass through spikes and jump over them to reach the end. **'The I of It: '''The player now controls a wave. It is very hard and at the end of the level so the player is more likely to die. As long as the player does not touch the orange blocks, the player will survive. There are some invisible speed changes. **'Ending: 'The level ends with a quadruple mini spike jump the player has to do as the mini cube. It is very common for people to die here. Fails * Mulpan, Nexus, and Dimonkyky crashed at 99%, where there are four small spikes at the end. * JordanTRS crashed at 94%, then at 99% twice. * MrSpud8 crashed at 84% twice, 85%, and 86% twice. Trivia *The password for the level is 643344. *The level contains 79,979 objects. *Famous flash games are included here (''The World's Hardest Game, Spewer, Heart Star). These flash games are favored by the creator. *The level has over approximately 79,000 objects. *There are certain sections where 2P is not used, which can be seen by looking at the 1P and 2P controls at the top of the level. *This level is SimilarAMZ's only rated level. *This level won an award in The GD 2.1 Awards for Best Game Recreation. Walkthrough Gallery Fear_LessGameTime.jpg|Fear Less. GameTimeMenu.jpg|Game Time Menu. ExitPathGameTime.jpg|Exit Path. SpewerGameTime.jpg|Spewer. Game Time.PNG|Heart Star. Category:2.1 levels Category:Multiplayer levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels